The invention relates to a hinge with a catch mechanism, a hinge arm fastened to a furniture side-wall being linked by means of two hinge links to a hinge casing or the like fixed to a door, the hinge links being mounted on hinge axles on the hinge arm and in the hinge casing, and one of the hinge links being acted upon by a coil pressure spring pressing against the hinge link by means of an intermediate member arranged between the hinge link and the pressure spring, the intermediate member being a bush member receiving the pressure spring and pivotable around the hinge link axle.
Such hinges are widely used in modern furniture construction, particularly in the construction of modern kitchen furniture. In most cases the catch mechanism in the hinge replaces a separate closing device on the door, e.g. a snapping device, and thus has a favourable effect on the cost of the piece of furniture. Moreover, it prevents the door from remaining open unintentionally when it has been incompletely closed since the catch mechanism pulls the door into its final closed position when the door is within a certain angle to the closing plane.